Inkjet printers typically utilize a printhead that includes an array of orifices (also called nozzles) through which ink is ejected on to paper or other print media. One or more printheads may be mounted on a movable carriage that traverses back and forth across the width of the paper feeding through the printer. Alternatively, one or more printheads may be mounted on a stationary carriage, as in a page-wide printhead array. A printhead may be an integral part of an ink cartridge or part of a discrete assembly to which ink is supplied from a separate, often replaceable ink container.